


Quality Recipe (Wendy Thomas x Male Reader)

by Fallen_Angel29



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Fanfiction, Fast Food, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, male reader - Freeform, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29
Summary: During his lunch break, (F/N) (L/N) wanted to try something different and stopped by Wendy's. But when (F/N) couldn't decide what he wanted, he simply told Wendy to surprise him.Can (F/N) bite off more than he can chew when his order arrives?
Relationships: Wendy Thomas (Wendy’s Fast Food Restaurant)/Male Reader
Kudos: 6





	Quality Recipe (Wendy Thomas x Male Reader)

After (F/N) clocked out, and went straight on to his lunch break. He began contemplating on what he should eat while driving his vehicle down the highway.

Truth be told, (F/N)'s gotten sick of going to different kind of fast food chains, and eating the usual he ordered off of their menus. (F/N) craved something new - something fresh to eat. And that's when it hit him.

WENDY'S

The face of a pale, redheaded girl with twintails and freckles caught (F/N)'s eye as he stopped at a red light. He's heard all sorts of things about WENDY'S. Like the countless Twitter roasts, and artists drawing WENDY'S mascot as this smug anime girl.

(F/N) looked away from the sign, and continued driving once the light turned green. WENDY'S is a restaurant (F/N) hasn't tried yet. When (F/N) took a quick glance at his watch to see how much time he had left. He went straight towards WENDY'S as soon as he entered its parking lot.

Lucky for him, there weren't many people to begin with. So getting his order shouldn't be too much of a hassle (F/N) thought, as he exited his vehicle and headed towards the building.

With a push or pull of the door, (F/N) was immediately hit with a wave of deliciousness coming from beyond the counter. He could hear the sound of chatter between customers, and workers as he walked towards someone already in line and placing their order. Said costumer was finished and soon left to serve his own drink.

Leaving (F/N) the only customer in line as he took a step forward, and stared at the menu above the unattended counter. Where he soon found himself having trouble on what to decide since this is his first time here, and that WENDY'S menu is the same as the other fast food restaurants serving burgers. (F/N) began to feel himself grow anxious when a customer stood behind him. And he still hasn't decided on what he wanted. Sweat began to leak from his cheek, as he swallowed whatever was left in his mouth.

(F/N) needed to pick something and fast!

But before (F/N) could move his lips, the voice of a woman spoke to him.

"Having trouble deciding, sir?"

(F/N) ripped his attention from the menu, and towards the woman standing before him. Someone (F/N) didn't expect to see in person, and take his order when he's standing there looking like a fool as he felt like a fish out of water.

[ ](https://us.rule34.xxx//images/2541/f84b2ebba323f6e46b772d93b27ed602.jpeg?2817261)

"Sir, are you alright?" Wendy asked, cutely tilting her head to the side as her piercing blue eyes stared deep into (F/N)'s (E/C) orbs. 

"O-Oh! Uh, yes!" (F/N) said a bit lou. "S-Sorry." He apologized in a soft tone. "T-This is m-my f-first time c-coming here." He stated, stammering. "And I'm having t-trouble deciding what I-I want to order." He added while averting Wendy's eyes.

"Really?" Wendy said, sounding quite pleased to hear of a newcomer. "Would you mind telling me where you usually go to eat?" She asked, leaning over the counter and folded her arms beneath her bust as she continued to stare at (F/N), with a small innocent smile.

"U-Um, McDonald's and Burger King." (F/N) replied, having trouble staring back at Wendy's eyes, and thinking that she may roast him for his answer.

"Well," Wendy began. "Here at WENDY'S - "quality is our recipe"." She quoted, while resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "As for those... _places_ you went to; they have nothing on _me_." She stated with a glint in her eye. "Especially _McDonald's_." She said, frowning. "Do you like their Big Macs?" She asked.

"I-I guess." (F/N) replied, facing Wendy.

"Come on." Wendy said, cutely pouting before standing upright and bent forward with her hands planted above her knees.

"Can a Big Mac compete with _this_?" Wendy asked, smugly grinning as she presented her ample rear to (F/N), and seeing his expression at the corner of her eye.

"!" (F/N) didn't say a word, as he felt his face become hot with a red tint on his cheeks. Never expecting this to happen to him in his entire life.

"Now then," Wendy began, straightening her back as she tilted her head, closed her eyes, and smiled at (F/N) with a cute expression. "May I recommend the _special_ if you're still having trouble deciding?" She asked in a cheery tone.

"... Um... sure, why not?" (F/N) said, nervously laughing as he gave Wendy a small smile in return.

"Great!" Wendy exclaimed with eyes shut open. "You're ready will arrive shortly!" She stated, handing (F/N) his change after he paid for his meal.

(F/N) stepped out of the line, and watched as it grew with a couple of more people who surprisingly didn't make a fuss out of it. Even after he held up the line for a good minute or so, before stopping in place. He was mere inches away from his seat, as he raised his arm and checked the time.

It's been twenty minutes.

A deep sigh left (F/N)'s lips as he laid back in his seat by the large windows. He craned his head back, closing his eyes for just a second before opening them when a familiar voice was heard.

"Order up!" Wendy exclaimed, causing (F/N) to turn.

"Woah!" (F/N) said, turning his body over to face Wendy as his eyes were side, and mouth agape for the sight of a lifetime.

" _LMAO_ why do you put that face?!" Wendy exclaimed, unfazed at the fact that she's holding a tray with her ginormous breasts on top of it. There were a couple buns with additional ingredients covering both her areola and nipples. While two of the condiments dripped down her bust. "Is your _order_ too big for your mouth, _little boy_?" She asked, staring at him with her smug expression. 

"W-What? N-No, it's just that-" (F/N) paused, snapping his head from side to side in order to see if anyone was looking this way. But not a single person paid no mind to the two. "What the-? How are they not looking?" He asked himself, and ignored Wendy.

"Don't worry about them, _sir_." Wendy stated, focusing her attention on (F/N) as his back was up against the window. "Now...~ _eat up_ ~!" She exclaimed with an excited tone.

Soon enough, the restaurant was packed with customers from just moments later. They were seen eating, and chatting with one another, while (F/N) had Wendy straddling his waist with his back resting against the glass behind him. The tray Wendy had was left on the table next to them since it wasn't needed.

With (F/N) cupping both of Wendy's large breasts, and ate whatever was edible on her areola and breasts with eyes closed. Wendy looked pleased at the sight below, as she placed her hands on the back of (F/N)'s head, and gently ran her fingers through his (H/L), (H/C) hair.

Once that was out of the way, (F/N) began to clean her makeshift plate with his tongue. This course of action caused Wendy's face to become hot. She suppressed her moaning by bite her lip from having (F/N) lick all over her nipple, and breast as to ensure not a single piece of food was left to waste.

Seconds later, (F/N) finished the rest of his meal with a satisfied gulp. Panting at how long he didn't stop until everything on Wendy's breasts were cleared. He soon dropped his aching arms and elbows, craning his head back as he caught his breath. Wendy then offers (F/N) a drink that came with his order. (F/N) caught a whiff of a cold beverage coming from the straw's hole, and glanced at both Wendy holding his drink with a warm smile across her face. Before leaning in, he caught the end of the straw with his lips, and took a long sip.

" _Satisfied_ with your meal, sir?" Wendy asked, giggling while staring down at him.

"Yes." (F/N) replied, removing his lips from the straw as he stared up at her. Before checking his watch to see that it's only been thirty-five minutes. "I have to get back." He said, glancing at Wendy. "It's a _long_ drive back to work." He added.

"Aww, so soon?" Wendy asked in disappointment. "But you haven't had _dessert_ , yet!" She stated, not wanting (F/N) to leave. "It's on the _house_..." She said softly, pouting.

"... It's on the house?" (F/N) asked, sounding intrigued by Wendy's offer.

"Yes!" Wendy exclaimed with excitement. "Dessert is always on the house - just for _you_!" She stated.

"Okay, I guess I'll stay for desert." (F/N) said, before his eyes traveled down towards his erection and Wendy's damped panties. "... But I'm kinda in the mood for seconds." He stated, lunging forward and took Wendy by surprise in taking her in his arms, and carrying her bridal style. "And I'd like to take it to-go!" He exclaimed, before exiting the restaurant in a rush with Wendy giggling.

After awhile, both (F/N) and Wendy were seen inside (F/N)'s vehicle - naked. (F/N) had the driver's seat reclined back as Wendy was on top of him, with her bare pussy right at his face. While (F/N)'s erect dick was standing before her very eyes.

The two simultaneously pleasured each other by giving oral. Wendy had managed to engulf (F/N)'s meat, and bobbed her head at a moderate pace. And as for (F/N), he licked and sucked on Wendy's pussy lips. Often darting his tongue straight into her spread entrance with the help of his thumbs. It wasn't long before they felt their end nearing, and failed to warn the other as they were too busy stuffing each other's faces.

Eventually, (F/N) and Wendy reached their climax, and began to gulp down whatever they could before getting straight to the main course. (F/N) watched as Wendy changed her position, as she ever-so gently sat on his lap. Before (F/N) could recline his seat back in place, and slid it back in order to give the two more room.

Wendy could feel (F/N)'s dick being sandwiched in between her doughy cheeks, which (F/N) felt the need to place his hands on as Wendy took hold of his cock, and line it up with her soaked pussy while her free hand was planted on (F/N)'s shoulder.

Both individuals felt each other's sex coming to contact with Wendy enveloping (F/N)'s mushroom tip in her folds. She then removed her hand before gently lowering herself. (F/N) could feel how tight Wendy was, compared to Wendy feeling her walls being stretched by (F/N)'s length inch by inch. Once Wendy took the rest of (F/N)'s cock inside, she hugged his neck with a pained expression.

(F/N) noticed Wendy's body trembling and shuddering, and began to ease her pain by kissing and sucking on her neck. Soft moaning was heard as Wendy felt pleased at (F/N)'s gentle act. As her focus was now on his lips instead of the pain.

Moments later, Wendy parted from (F/N)'s and stared at him with a gentle smile, as her both hands were now planted on his shoulders. Before she began to gyrate her hips, bouncing up and down on (F/N)'s cock. (F/N) watched as Wendy's breasts bounced along. Her smiling mouth opened, and expelling loud moans filled the vehicle, as it began to move in rhythm with Wendy's movements. Wendy's facial expression changed to that of a wild woman. He felt turned on by her grin as her hands were planted on his bare stomach, riding his dick to her heart's content.

After awhile, they began to feel their limit reach its breaking point. Causing Wendy to gradually increase her bounces, and ride (F/N) faster and faster. (F/N) matched her bouncing by thrusting his dick upwards. And earn more and more moans coming from Wendy as she could no longer contain herself, and unknowingly contracted her walls around (F/N)'s cock.

From that point on, the two would then brace themselves by wrapping their limbs around each other. (F/N) simply hugged Wendy's waist while she hugged his neck and torso with her arms and legs, as her eyes were shut and lip bit. Before they climaxed in unison with Wendy's eyes became shot open. Her pupils have become heart-shaped as she squirts her juices all over (F/N)'s crotch and penis, and (F/N) shot Wendy's womb and pussy with ropes of semen.

"So..." Wendy panted, her face next to (F/N)'s as her arms were still wrapped around his neck. "When can I _see_ you again?" She asked, reeling her head back and faced him with sweat pouring from her face.

"Expect me..." (F/N) paused, panting as with sweat on his face. "To come back _every day_." He said, staring into Wendy's eyes.

"Good." Wendy said, smiling before leaning in, and pecking his lips. "Since you're _mine_ now - I don't _ever_ want to see you go into those so-called _restaurants_ , or I'll _roast_ you all over Twitter." She threatened with a death glare, causing (F/N) to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't." (F/N) assured.

"You better." Wendy said, cupping (F/N)'s cheek. "Now tell me," She began. "What's your favorite place to eat?" She asked with a glint in her eye.

"You." (F/N) chuckled.

"You, what?" Wendy asked, staring down at (F/N) while caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"You." (F/N) repeated. "Wendy's." He said.

"Good~" Wendy purred with a cocky grin.

The following week, whenever (F/N) would clock out for lunch. He would always go to WENDY's, and nothing else as he made a promise to never betray her. So as soon as (F/N) reached WENDY's, parked his vehicle, and stepped inside. (F/N) was met with Wendy's approaching him once her eyes laid on him.

"What would you like today, sir~?" Wendy asked in a seductive tone with her half-lidded eyes, smug expression, and cocky grin.

"The usual, please." (F/N) replied.

"Right this way." Wendy said while showing (F/N) to table next to the window, and watching him sit down before leaving him. It didn't take Wendy long to return, before shouting "Order up!", and caused (F/N) to turn his head towards her. Wendy best forward with her finger pressed against the corner of her lips, with her tongue sticking out, and presenting her diary rear to (F/N) by spreading her arse.

"Your burger is ready." Wendy announced.


End file.
